


That unbreakable existence of yours

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Canadian Mark Lee, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Don't Like Don't Read, Established Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Fluff, Humor, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, Multi, Protective Lee Taeyong, Slow To Update, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Qian Kun, established Hendery/YangYang, other relationships will get together slowly like Markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck was slightly fascinated by the English language when he was a child. He can speak it but not fluently. As he grew up, His love for the language increased so much that he started to like English speakers better, like a lot better. It's a fetish yet Donghyuck doesn't want to acknowledge it.Now enters Mark the epitome of all the fantasies and dreams Donghyuck had for a partner, Fitting into every category perfectly like he was meant for it, And Donghyuck's roommate. An English speaker who is a bit awkward but very cute and very very innocent and not to mention very very dense.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue and Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo!!! I'm back with another Markhyuck Au. Its loosely inspired from a movie I watched whose name I don't remember. I hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck is a weird person. Pretty sure everyone will relate to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!! Hope you all relate to Donghyuck's problems. Its Lee Donghyuck centric.

**PROLOGUE**

"I _ hope you all enjoy this evening and last but not least don't hesitate to donate to our charity foundation which helps orphans get their daily necessities  ." The man finished his speech in English and the audience clapped and Donghyuck's eyes sparkled with amazement and he clapped afterward he pulled his mom's hands saying "Mamma, What did he tell?? It sounded so good." as his mom smiled saying "Baby, he spoke in English." _

_"Eng-English??" Donghyuck said as he tilted his head. "Yes baby, English." His mom kissed his template after saying this._

_The same person who gave a speech came to talk to his Mother as they conversed and his mom gestured him to speak as he mumbled "Hello!!" as the person smiled saying " What a polite boy!!!  " and bid his mother goodbye. The rest of the event was a blur. _

_Going back to their house Donghyuck told his mom " Ma!!! I'm going to learn English." as his mom just smiled nodding at his eager statement._

_Donghyuck was 7 at the event._

_Now he's 16 and very very turned on, Maybe he shouldn't have clicked on that video with a guy having a cute face teaching English, who knew he had a voice deeper than the sea itself??_

_He's 18 now and is kind of glad that South Korea doesn't have that many English speakers. Donghyuck himself can speak it but he's not fluent. Lately going to school also has become a pain because he had a foreign exchange student from Australia who had a damn good accent and a deep voice in his class now. Good thing Donghyuck knows not to mess with someone's boyfriend because that guy is apparently with the soft dark guy Changbin._

_Somehow passing high school in the top 10 Donghyuck applied at SM university which was known to have foreign students hoping to get laid. He was kind of successful as he met a senior 2 years above him who was an American but unfortunately he was too tall. Don't get offended!! Donghyuck doesn't have anything against tall guys, it's just that Johnny was like a freaking pillar and Donghyuck wasn't into height differences. His luck was good as he met 2 other seniors who spoke English but one was too sassy and in love with someone else, the other was hopelessly pining for the Cold prince of the university. Luck again came to his side as he met another person who spoke but was taken by another person._

_Now he's 20 and totally given up on finding partners, looking through his schedule and his roommate Donghyuck murmured "Mark Lee. Ehhh?? Probably someone like Lucas." as he remembered his goofy friend Lucas and sighed carrying his luggage to his room._

**INTRODUCTION**

Donghyuck Lee/ Haechan - (20) - Sophmore 

Mark / Minhyung Lee - (20) - Sophomore

Taeyong Lee - (22) - Senior

Jung Jaehyun/ Yoonoh - (21) - Junior

Zhong Chenle - (19) - Freshman

Park Jisung -(19)- Freshman

Suh Johhny/ Youngho -(22)- Senior

Ten / Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul -(21)- Junior

Wong Yukhei/Huang Xuxi/Lucas -(20)- Sophomore 

Kin Jungwoo -(20)- Sophomore 

Lee Jeno -(20)- Sophomore

Na Jaemin -(20)- Sophomore 

Huang Renjun -(20)- Sophomore

Kim Doyoung -(21)- Junior

Moon Taeil -(22)- Senior

Yuta Nakamoto -(22)- Senior

Dong Sicheng/Winwin -(21)- Junior

Qian Kun -(21)- Junior

Wong Kunhang/Hendery -(20)- Sophomore

Liu Yangyang -(19)- Freshman

Xiao Dejun/Xiaojun -(20)- Sophomore

Jung Sungchan -(19)- Freshman

Osaki Shotaro -(20)- Sophomore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year and hope you like this chapter.


	2. Rooming day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong sighed saying "Well I'm student council president, so not that good!!" and Donghyuck jumped up from the chair saying "That's great Hyung, from 2nd to the 1st." Taeyong still looked a bit sad as Donghyuck asked if something was wrong as Taeyong said, "Well you know Johnny's friend, the cute dimpled guy from last year who fell on me." as Donghyuck smiled thinking 'Jaehyun Hyung!!' said, "Yep!! What about him??" Taeyong gripped his hair saying "Well, he's the vice president now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter

Walking up the stairs, Donghyuck sighed as he was not ready to attend uni for another year. '2:127' seeing the room number he knocked on the door as he heard some mumbling and shuffling as a guy wearing glasses and a mask opened the door as he talked to another person on the phone saying _**"Dude, I know what you're saying but it is kind of impossible to do that shit."** _and Donghyuck was struck cause it was English and that dude had a damn good voice.' _Don't let him be cute please, please I beg you, I can't risk having a crush on my roommate.'_ Donghyuck thought as the masked guy came up and stretching his hand awkwardly saying "Hi!! Donghyuck right??" and Donghyuck shook his hand and nodded. Mark Lee then nodded and let go to arrange his bed. Donghyuck sighed as he heard Mark's phone ringing as he picked it up to say something again in English. Donghyuck couldn't quite understand it but it was something among the lines of -again-no-and I'm cutting the call.

Donghyuck then went outside to Johnny's room '4:120' and knocked on the door and Taeyong, his roommate opened it welcoming Donghyuck in by saying "Hi donghyuck-ahh!! How are you?? And Johnny's bathing." and Donghyuck just smiled saying "Feeling peachy Hyung, how are you??". Taeyong sighed saying "Well I'm student council president, so not that good!!" and Donghyuck jumped up from the chair saying "That's great Hyung, from 2nd to the 1st." Taeyong still looked a bit sad as Donghyuck asked if something was wrong as Taeyong said, "Well you know Johnny's friend, the cute dimpled guy from last year who fell on me." as Donghyuck smiled thinking _'Jaehyun Hyung!!'_ said, "Yep!! What about him??" Taeyong gripped his hair saying "Well, he's the vice president now." 

Donghyuck couldn't hold onto his smile as he coughed and while covering his face asked "So??" as Taeyong said, "Well......you know!! Since like.. ummmm, you know forget it, I'll tell Doyoung about it." as he got up fixing his reading glasses and sprinted out as Donghyuck said "Hyung!! Wait to tell me.... argh, leave it I'll text Jaehyun Hyung." as he took his phone out.

Me

HYUNG!!!!

Whipped Jaeboy

what?? Hyuck

Me

I heard you're the vice council president now.

Whipped Jaeboy

Yes!! How'd you know??

Me

Ice prince himself told me but not so icily.

He was kinda blushing

Whipped Jaeboy

Photos or it didn't happen

Me

Fook off I don't take photos of him as you do, you Stalker

Whipped Jaeboy

Hey!! Its appreciation

Me

Yeah!! YEAH!! anyways come over to Johnyong's

Whipped Jaeboy

Is Taeyong Hyung there??

Me

nope!! Just come over. I wanna talk, bring Ten Hyung over.

We'll push him and Johnny out.

Whipped Jaeboy

Nice!! I'll come over.

Smiling Donghyuck slumped on his chair as he heard some shuffling to see Johnny Hyung wearing comfy sweatpants and sleeveless shirt wiping his hair. "Hey!! Who's your roommate this year??" and Donghyuck said "Mark Lee, Didn't see his face though. He has a nice voice though." "Did I hear a compliment??" Johnny couldn't believe his ears and he told this and Donghyuck mumbled "shut up!!" as a loud slam was heard as the door opened and Jaehyun came in followed by Ten who was surprisingly blushing. Johnny immediately turned stiff as he mumbled 'shit' and Jaehyun gave him a shit-eating grin and DOnghyuck whistled saying "Well, The sexual tension suddenly increased, Jaehyun Hyung bring the kitchen knife so we can cut it."

"Shut it, kid," Johnny said as he scratched his head because that was true. Ever since they met at Jaehyun's bday party 2 years ago they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. It's kind of cute but very hard too as they are constantly looking at each other but never confessed as their egos were over the roof. Donghyuck then made eye contact with Jaehyun as they nodded and suddenly sprinted out of the room leaving JohnTen dumbfounded.

Running till the end of the 4th years' floor Jaehyun and Donghyuck burst into laughter as Jaehyun asked "Go to your room then." as Donghyuck nodded "Nah!! Yours." and they went to JaeTen's room and ate chips watching a dumb rom-com and Donghyuck teased Jaehyun with Taeyong's name and Jaehyun teased Donghyuck with his dumb fetish which he accidentally blurted out to Jaehyun while talking about preferences.

They went inside and binged on chips and dumb comedy movies. They also talked about how the rest of them will come tomorrow.

Lucas then stormed into Jaehyun's room looking like a mess with swollen lips and red eyes and a red face with hickeys decorating his neck. Calming him down they asked what happened as he narrated it slowly. 

Lucas was just picking his luggage up, coming in the 2nd year corridor but suddenly someone pulled him into the storeroom and kissed him and they started to kiss his neck saying "My ex is near so please play along with me." and Lucas in a hazy state said "yes??' and they made out and then the gut let go of Lucas saying "Thanks, I owe you." and left Lucas with a bar of chocolate. Lucas was still hazy as he went to his room '2:110.' and went inside.

Packing his things up he turned to introduce himself to his roommate who surprisingly was the same guy but now with swollen lips and ruffled hair and a cigarette in his hands. Lucas then freaked out and took his stuff going out of the room and remembering Jaehyun's room and came here.

Consoling him Donghyuck thought about how fucked up this was. Then Jaemin entered the room complaining about how his roommate was making out with his boyfriend and how it was lowkey hot. Sungchan came in with Chenle announcing that they both were roommates. Lastly, Taeyong came into the room after telling them that Johnten is finally official because he heard moans slip out from the room and he escaped to save his ears.

Jaehyun finally manned up enough to sit beside Taeyong without passing out but instead making Taeyong blush for some reason. The room was packed and they ended up being scolded by the neighbors to keep it down. Jaehyun made Taeyong sleep in his room giving the excuse of johnTen and successfully convinced him. Donghyuck gave him a thumbs up and went out of the room bidding everyone goodbye and telling Lucas to get his roommate's ass.

Donghyuck then thought about HenYang who would come tomorrow and thought about how messy this day was as he went back to his room to see his roommate asleep. Wanting to see his face Donghyuck inched closer but dismissed it and then plopped on his bed dozing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark doesn't want to reveal his face as he's insecure about it. Well, Donghyuck will help him soon after. BYEEE


	3. Apology pt-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting it fall between his lips Jungwoo heard a knock to see the door open for his roommate to enter only for the guy who helped him to enter inside. Jungwoo's eyes lit up as he got a chance to thank him and apologize only for him to run away again. Jungwoo then sighed thinking of what a mess he's created as he groaned falling on his bed. He slowly drifted off to sleep as fatigue hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!!!! This is very long so I decided to post this in 2 or maybe 3 parts. Hope you like em. Bye!!!

Donghyuck was sleeping peacefully and afterward, he heard someone whispering "You're being kidnapped, your family was killed." and he whimpered which was followed by loud yelling saying "WAKE UP!!!" as he startlingly woke up to see Johnny and Jaehyun holding their mouths, eyes almost teary stopping themselves from laughing as he got up annoyed and kicked their shins making them groan and drop their bags. Going to take a bath he opened the door to see a lean back in the shower and he slammed the door apologizing repeatedly. He then groaned and threw JohnJae out of his room and plopped down on his bed, his pillow covering his face as after a few minutes the bathroom door opened earning a small creak as he heard light footsteps entering the room and heard shuffling as he sighed saying "I'm sorry Mark." as he heard "Its okay." and turned to see Mark fully dressed with a mask and he got up walking into the bathroom.

After showering and grooming himself and trying to style his hair he saw the door open as Mark came inside with "Hendery!! YAngYAng!!!!" Donghyuck said as he leaped and hugged them hardly. Hendery and YangYang reciprocated by hugging him as he said "When did you both arrive??" as they both replied, "Just now." Mark coughed saying "I'll be going now." and took his bag and went outside. Donghyuck then made them sit on his bed as he tried to style his hair and asked "Well did your parents agree??" as Hendery and YangYang were silent. When Donghyuck turned from the mirror to see them he saw a shiny key attached to 2 keychains with the letters 'H' and 'Y' and he yelled "Finally, I'm glad." as he took the key saying "1BHK or 2." as YangYang smirked saying "3BHK." and Donghyuck's jaw dropped on the floor as he muttered "You rich brats!!" and just ruffled his brown hair letting it stay on his forehead. Hendery also exclaimed, "You dyed your hair??" as Donghyuck just pulled his hair saying "Yep!! Wanted something a bit natural this year but I might change it." and YangYang patted his Blonde hair saying "Well I might change mine too." and they both looked at Hendery who said "Don't look at me!! I won't change mine." and they sighed again failing to convince him.

Going out of his room and locking it he asked "By the way did you see Winwin Hyung??" as YangYang said "nope. I don't even know his room number." and they made their way to the gate of the dorm as they parted since they were in different departments. Hendery went forward, YangYang went left and Donghyuck went right. He was joined by Jaemiin on the way and his roommate who he introduced as Jeno and his boyfriend Renjun. Donghuyuck not having a brain to mouth filter blurted out "You were the ones making out when Jaemin came inside the dorms." Renjun snorted saying "Yes, Don't push it too far. I apologized to Nana." and Donghyuck continued "Ohhh!! Nana!!!" as Renjun muttered, "Hold me back Jeno." Jeno who was silent the whole time said "Nana allowed us to call him that. And Donghyuck please don't test my boyfriend's patience." and he slowly tapped Renjun's hand which was in a fist as it calmed down and they intertwined fingers.

The walk became silent as Jeno and Renjun were in their own world, Jaemin was weirdly smiling into space and Donghyuck was focused on the intertwined hands of the couple. Donghyuck then broke out of the provoking thoughts of asking them as he blurted out "From when have you guys been together??" as Jaemin also went "HUh???" and Donghyuck then stuttered saying "So-sorry!! I'm sorry, my fucking brain is-" as Jeno smiled as he said, "Don't worry, Injunie 2 years??" as Renjun nodded and they parted ways and went left waving bye to them and Jaemin poked him in the ribs hardly and Donghyuck rubbed the sore spot saying "Sorry!! Let's go to class now." 

Going to the class Donghyuck just sat in the middle of the bench with Nana beside him as he felt someone tapping his shoulder to see Lucas who was grinning from ear to ear in happiness. The teacher entered and all of them stood up greeting him and sat down. Donghyuck then whispered "I thought you were in the next class!!!" as Lucas whispered back "Well I exchanged classes at the last minute cause that class had reached the student limit soooooo..... I'm here." Jaemin then smiled saying "Good thing then!! Now both of you listen to class or else we'll be thrown out on the 1st day." They nodded and started to see the teacher who was smiling at them and introduced himself as Baekhyun Byun and started the class. 

Midway of the class Mr.Baekhyun excused himself from the class and went out hurriedly after seeing a message. A couple of minutes later he came back with Taeyong and said that Taeyong'll explain the rest of the concept because he has an urgent issue to take care of and profusely apologized and then hurried out taking his coat. Taeyong then smiled saying "Hello!! I'm Taeyong Lee and I hope you understand my teaching." and started explaining the rest of the concept. Donghyuck couldn't help but smile because Taeyong broke everything into small bits and explained each of them very carefully and he thought _'He'll certainly be a very good teacher.'_ as the bell's chime was heard and Taeyong took the books from the table bowed to us and went out of the class. 

The students got up as they all had a break now after that class of 2 hours. Jaemin, Lucas, and Donghyuck sat in class waiting for everyone to exit as Donghyuck felt a pinch on his back as he turned to see Jaemin pinching him as he whined and Jaemin said "Let me annoy you a bit, I missed you." as Donghyuck jerked towards Lucas and said "Well this is your way of making up the time we missed." as he felt another pinch as he straightened his back and Lucas said "yes!!" and started pinching him even harder and Donghyuck started twitching his body as Jaemin started tickling him and Lucas followed and Jaemin said "Who told you to go to Jeju huh?? WHo told??" as Donghyuck started to tremble and joined his hands and beg them to stop as he screeched and heard a loud cough to see Taeyong standing there. Donghyuck then yelled "Help Hyung!!!" as Taeyong told "Lucas, Nana stop!!" as they reluctantly let go and pinched him one last time and Taeyong came up to them.

"Did you understand what I thought???" Taeyong asked as he fidgeted and Lucas just gave him a big thumbs up saying "Awesomely Hyung!!!" and Donghyuck nodded and Jaemin just smiled and said "Hyung don't worry!!! You beat the teaching of more than half the teachers in this department." and Taeyong smiled turning red due to the compliments and said, "You're too flattering!!" and Donghyuck remembered something and asked "Anyways Hyung!! How is life being with Jaehyun Hyung???" and Taeyong turned red than ever as the bell rang and Taeyong just bid them bye going out of the room leaving Donghyuck without answers again as he huffed turning towards Jaemin to complain as Lucas said "Well he blushed that's an answer. Just ask Jaehyun Hyung what happened." and Donghyuck whipped out his phone while bowing to the other teacher then slightly bent down to test Jaehyun.

Me

Jaehyun Hyung what did you do to Taeyong??

Whipped Jaeboy

Nothing??? Just followed him around as he patrolled the university.

Donghyuck then imagined a dimpled smiling Jaehyun following around Taeyong like a puppy. _' poor Taeyong hyung should be so flustered because having a puppy follow you around on a job isn't that good for you!!'_ Donghyuck thought then grinned showing it to Lucas and Jaemin who grinned thinking the same as him.

Me

Poor Taeyong Hyung got flustered when I asked him how you were. So whatever you're doing, keep doing that!!!

Whipped Jaeboy

wHAt??? ANyways Teacher is looking at me so OkaY!!! BYEE

Me

Yeah!! BYE.

Donghyuck then continued 2 more classes and his 1st day being a sophomore ended with this. Going out of the department with Jaemin and Lucas he saw a guy with long orange hair visibly looking beside him as he turned to see Lucas full-on grimacing and trying to hide and miserably failing since he's huge and hiding behind Renjun is a lost cause. Orange head walked towards Lucas looking a bit intimidating looking from his long hair. Lucas deadass ran from the situation leaving everyone dumbfounded. Orange head turned to look at Donghyuck whose mouth was open blinking like a fish and said "You're Lucas's friends???" with a soft voice. Donghyuck was still a bit shocked at the soft voice and Jaemin nodded as Jungwoo started crying. Jaemin's face turned fully soft as he started consoling Jungwoo who was mumbling about doing something wrong. Donghyuck said, "It's the 1st day and I need a break already." and he left all of them going to the cafeteria getting a soda, and sat down analyzing everything. A couple of minutes later he got up and walked back to his dorm to see Jaemin walking there patting Orange head's hair as they came inside. Donghyuck then went up to them and apologized for walking out on them and asked what's the problem.

Taking him to Jaemin's room Donghyuck sat down next to Jungwoo who was calm now with hair strands sticking to his forehead with his knuckles tucked under his chin looking like a model as Donghyuck blinked taking the sight in and asked about the situation. Jungwoo cleared his throat and talking in a hoarse voice due to the crying he narrated the whole situation. 

It went like this-

Jungwoo's Ex Hanbin was following him after trying to rape him by drugging him in the freaking dorms. Jungwoo thinking where he drugged him took his cigarette out staggering out of his room. Finding a guy he just pulled him in mumbling something he doesn't remember and kissed that guy. After a while letting the cigarette slip from his fingers Jungwoo got into his senses and let go of the guy just to see that he was biting his neck. Seeing the guy who he had pinned he saw a pair of big doe hazy eyes and thick swollen red lips with his head back breathing hard with hickeys decorating his neck like red flowers drawn on them and blinked as he tried to apologize by saying "I'm-" only for the guy to run away. Sighing he ruffled his hair mumbling "I'll apologize tomorrow when I find him." to go to his room to see that it's empty. Cleaning up the mess and thinking of putting a restraining order on his ex he took out a cigarette and lit it. 

Letting it fall between his lips Jungwoo heard a knock to see the door open for his roommate to enter only for the guy who helped him to enter inside. Jungwoo's eyes lit up as he got a chance to thank him and apologize only for him to run away again. Jungwoo then sighed thinking of what a mess he's created as he groaned falling on his bed. He slowly drifted off to sleep as fatigue hit him.

He woke up to hear a loud creak to see his roommate who's name was Lucas-Jungwoo saw it in his form- trying to go out of the room. Failing to stop him for the 3rd time Jungwoo groaned as he thought of catching Lucas when he comes to the room again.

And back to the present, Haechan smirked as he called Lucas asking him to come to Jaemin's room 2:109 for an urgent issue. Jungwoo then smiled saying "Thank you." and Donghyuck smiled replying "No need, Just helping misunderstandings. I hope you set things right. One thing Lucas is a very very confident person so if he's acting like this then he must like you soooo...." and he got up pulling Jungwoo into the bathroom making him stand there as Lucas knocked the door and Donghyuck opened it and he came in barging in asking "What's wrong???" and Donghyuck grabbed Jaemin's wrist as Jaemin said "Sort it out pretty boys." as they went out locking the door leaving them alone.


	4. Apology-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is a considerate person who can't accept apologies and forgives people very easily. Lucas made Jungwoo stand straight as he said "I agreed to it and besides don't worry it's just that-that I-I was kind-I was embarrassed by it that's all!!!" mumbling and stuttering as he completed the sentence and huffed a ragged breath. Jungwoo then smiled and went away from Lucas and fell down the bed breathing heavily. Lucas then slumped down sitting behind the door. After a minute Jungwoo spoke up saying " I thought you hated me." And Lucas looked up to see Jungwoo looking at him with rosy cheeks and answered "Well I have no reason to hate you." And got up to pick his bag up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllo!!! Hope you like this chapter

Lucas was confused by Jaemin's words. First of all, why did they go out?? Secondly 'pretty boys'?? He knew he was one but who is the other one as he heard shuffling and turned to see Kim Jungwoo, the one who kissed him and the one who is lowkey hot to him but Lucas was never gonna admit that. He is so going to kill Donghyuck, just let him get out. He turned to open the door but it was locked. He sighed as he heard a voice asking "Please hear me for a bit." and turned around since he can't do anything else as he saw Jungwoo approaching him. Lucas so wanted to run out as he saw Jungwoo inching nearer and stuck himself on the door crying for help mentally. Getting closer Jungwoo bowed deeply to Lucas yelling a loud "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to do that!!" 

Lucas is a considerate person who can't accept apologies and forgives people very easily. Lucas made Jungwoo stand straight as he said "I agreed to it and besides don't worry it's just that-that I-I was kind-I was embarrassed by it that's all!!!" mumbling and stuttering as he completed the sentence and huffed a ragged breath. Jungwoo then smiled and went away from Lucas and fell down the bed breathing heavily. Lucas then slumped down sitting behind the door. After a minute Jungwoo spoke up saying " I thought you hated me." And Lucas looked up to see Jungwoo looking at him with rosy cheeks and answered "Well I have no reason to hate you." And got up to pick his bag up. 

As soon as he got up and went forward the door opened to reveal Donghyuck who was smiling like an idiot and in a mocking voice while stuttering he said, "I-I - I was kin-kinda em-embarrassed b-by it that's all." And Jaemin followed saying " I have no reason to hate you." As Lucas growled at them and Jaemin quipped up "Woah!! Chill there, tiger. Save that for later." And winked.

Jungwoo then said "Well I have to meet my friend so see you later Lucas. Bye Donghyuck and Jaemin and thanks for your help." While waving cutely making Donghyuck's heart swell up. After he went away he tapped Lucas on the shoulder asking "If you're not gonna hit on him. I will!!!" making Jaemin snicker and Lucas hit him on the shoulder making him whine.

Donghyuck and Lucas left Jaemin and went to their respective rooms. Jaemin then comfily sat down on the floor scrolling through Pinterest in search of pink aesthetics as he heard the door slam open and Jeno and Renjun came in slamming themselves onto the wall heavily making out not caring Jaemin was there. Jaemin just sat there looking at them making out hearing whimpers and groans come out from them. Parting their lips Jeno huffed a breath and looked at Jaemin who was sitting there mouth agape and cheeks burning red and said "Oh!! You were here??" and Renjun smirked saying "Sorry didn't see you. Now we would prefer you to leave us or join us." and Jeno winked at him. Jaemin then scrambled grabbing his sweater and phone going out while shouting "I'm sorry!!!" and ran out.

As soon as he ran out Jeno deflated on Renjun saying " I must have come off too strong on him. Sorry, Injunie." Renjun sighed saying " We'll try something else. Now please continue Nono." and slammed him on the wall. Jeno smiled saying "Gladly Junnie." as he planted his lips on Renjun continuing their session.

Jaemin straight ran to Donghyuck's room and slammed on the door as he heard loud groans and the door opened as Donghyuck's roommate wearing a headband with a mask on replied "Donghyuck is in the bathroom. " and let him inside. Jaemin came inside and sat down on the chair Mark offered and apologized for the slamming. Mark said, "It's okay." as his phone rang and he picked it up speaking in English saying "What the hell dude, What again??" and angrily mumbled something Jaemin couldn't understand and went outside ruffling his hair.

_Weird guy???_ Jaemin thought as Donghyuck came out rubbing his face wearing a hairband as he said, "Hi!!! What's with the sudden visit??" and Jaemin went red remembering what happened as he mumbled, "My roommate and his boyfriend are making out." looking at the ground. Donghyuck bent down asking "Eh!! Pardon." mockingly. Jaemin then huffed saying "Asshole. You heard me!! Now shut up!!" and tried to change the topic saying "Why does your roommate wear a mask??" and Donghyuck sat down saying "Good topic!! I don't know!!! Now back to your roommate. Did you stare at them???" and Jaemin said, "When they make out in front of you, you can't help but stare." trying to justify his action and was successfully tricked by Donghyuack who simply smiled leaving Jaemin dumbfounded at his tactics. 

Donghyuck then ruffled Jaemin's hair and said "Leave it, You can stay here. Anyways wanna see Penthouse??" and Jaemin nodded and Donghyuck grabbed his laptop and opened the site as they made themselves comfy on Donghyuck's bed and Jaemin grabbed Donghyuck's pillow and stuffed it below their heads hugging each other and watched the series happily.

Somewhere along the way, they dozed off leaving the laptop on Donghyuck's bed cuddling each other desperately to warm themselves. Mark disturbed by the noise had to come up and switch off the laptop, put a blanket on both of them, and went back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow Markhyuck will have progress like more than roommates and Donghyuck might get a glimpse of Mark's face??? I don't know!!! Haven't planned the chapter yet so BYEEEE.


	5. I'm catching feelings?????-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark just got up sitting on his bed and said "I am Mark. Now wake up." Donghyuck then slowly entered reality as he blinked and shouted "FUCK!!!!" and woke Jaemin who got out of bed doing a karate pose saying "WHat The FUCK???". Mark then covered his face and said "Donghyuck calm down. Please Jaemin is it?? Calm down!!!"

Donghyuck in the middle of the night woke up to pee and removed Jaemin's hand from him and woke up sleeping due to his REM cycle and just went to the bathroom. Coming out he bumped Mark's bed and ended up sleeping beside Mark thinking he was Jaemin. Pulling the covers off him Donghyuck got inside and shoved his face in Mark's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Mark being sleepy and in a nice dream just let him do this and pulled Donghyuck towards him putting his leg on him and arms around his neck. 

After 2 hours or so birds could be heard chirping and Donghyuck opened his eyes groaning at the heat to see some random person's face as he blinked slowly not believing it. After 5 minutes or so he removed his hands from him and touched his face mumbling "Who is this cutie???" and just randomly started pinching his cheeks saying "So fucking cute!! Such nice cheekbones." and started to rub his face. Please excuse Donghyuck he just woke up and is still in a sleepy state and if you saw a guy randomly lying beside you when you woke up in that state you would do some touching.

Mark woke up being poked and pinched by someone's hand and opened his eyes to see Donghyuck with half-lidded eyes smiling lazily and rubbing his face. Mark sighed thinking he is still sleeping as he said "Donghyuck it's me. Stop it." Donghyuck then blinked continuing to say "You sound like my roomie Mark." and smiled.

Mark just got up sitting on his bed and said "I am Mark. Now wake up." Donghyuck then slowly entered reality as he blinked and shouted "FUCK!!!!" and woke Jaemin who got out of bed doing a karate pose saying "WHat The FUCK???". Mark then covered his face and said "Donghyuck calm down. Please Jaemin is it?? Calm down!!!"

Donghyuck then bowed a full 90 degrees saying "I'm sorry. I'm must have slipped in some time. I'm so sorry." Mark then sighed saying "It's okay. Now It's fine." Donghyuck then grimaced as he went to Jaemin and Mark still covering his face just went to the bathroom. Donghyuck then plopped down and knocked his head repeatedly. Jaemin then asked "What the hell Hyuckie??? How did you end up in his bed???" while stretching to relax his muscles.

Donghyuck then groaned saying "I don't know!!" and Jaemin snickered saying "Well I have to get going now. Hopefully, they won't be doing it still. Bye BYE!! Have fun with cuddle mate." and took Donghyuck's key opening the door and skipped out after putting the key on his table. Donghyuck then turned facing the ceiling as he mumbled "I don't regret it though. I saw his face. I want to become close to him. He seems very nice. I still have to apologize correctly though." At his wish, Mark came out fully fresh wiping his face and Donghyuck got up and said "Mark well!!!" As Mark fully clothed sat down saying "What is it??" Donghyuck thought _Wow!! He's so gentle and this is the 1st time we're talking without him wearing a mask._ and said "I'm so sorry again. I really didn't do it purposefully." Mark just nodded smiling and Donghyuck felt overwhelmed. Mark then said 'Well I knew I couldn't hide my face forever from you, so just forget my face." and bowed taking his bag, and went out of the room. Donghyuck felt sad as to why Mark said that but for the 1st time Donghyuck found somebody who he really likes so he'll just try to make Mark comfortable around him.

Donghyuck pouted thinking of a solution for the problem as he went to the bathroom.

Hearing a loud knock on his door Donghyuck quickly wore his jeans and opened the door to see Jaemin wearing something light and not his usual style, a Tanktop, and Jeans. Jaemin grinned at him as Donghyuck threw a jacket at him saying "Tank tops are out of dress code. Taeyong hyung will kill you." Jaemin just shrugged wearing it and they went out just o bump into Lucas and Jungwoo who was acting very weird according to Donghyuck. He was distracted looking at Lucas and was smiling at him weirdly. Donghyuck pulled him whispering "caught feelings or something with Lucas??" The normal response would be "What?? NOOO!!" but here Jungwoo just kept mum turning red. Donghyuck then glared at Lucas and hit his head saying "Already stole my baby!!" Lucas annoyed said "What Baby??" Jungwoo then took Donghyuck's hand and held it tightly and just went forward. Donghyuck then looked back at Lucas seeing his goofy heart cracking a little. He grinned thinking _Thank God the feelings are mutual._ Jungwoo said, "Donghyuck please let me in peace I just want to get closer to him."

Donghyuck then grinned saying "Go for it. I was just testing the water. Now let go of my hand or else your Lucas~~ will think something else." imitating how Jungwoo says his name. Jungwoo, let go walking with Lucas as Jaemin nudged him asking "What happened with him?? Lucas is kind of pissed at you now." Donghyuck then yelled "Yes!!!" as he continued saying "Then he definitely likes Jungwoo." Jaemin was confused because how the heck did Donghyuck get to know Lucas has feelings for Jungwoo?? It's like he wants to join Renjun and Jeno in their sessions but that doesn't mean he wants to date them!! Jaemin then said "I kinda want to- wait!! WHAT??" as he gripped his hair and ran off to calm himself leaving Donghyuck flabbergasted. Donghyuck then realized its probably something about Jaemin and Renjun and shrugged walking. On the front, he saw Taeyong Lee in all his glory walking down the corridor looking like he owns the place. Beside him, Jaehyun hyung holding his books and wearing his glasses was walking looking like a king himself. They looked like a power couple with Jaehyun talking to Taeyong and Taeyong smiling while nodding at him.

Donghyuck sighed as he continued walking only to bump into the JohnTen doing the wholesome PDA like they highschool teenagers. He greeted them and went forward as he met HenYang with amazing eyebrows, dude. He tried to greet him but as he got close he heard them flirting with him as he turned to the other way saying "NOPE!!!" Walking away he wondered "What is with me and couples??" as he encountered Taeyong's friend Doyoung who was stopped him asking about a cute fluffy short guy named Taeil. Donghyuck said "no!!" and went away. Only to encounter the popular jock, Yuta, and the Chinese dancer, WinWin glancing at each other repeatedly blushing as he groaned finally making his way towards his class. Sitting beside the cute marshmallow of the class Shotaro Donghyuck smiled as he saw Jaemin come in and glare at him before sitting beside Jeno which was the only seat available.

After a while, the door blasted open and Sungchan came inside huffing as he asked for Shotaro and both of them went out of the class after Sungchan explaining the situation to the teacher.Donghyuck was now officially alone both in his class and in life. He groaned as he plopped his face down the desk and heard the bell rang soon after as he got up and he had a break now. Lucky him that he had only 2 classes today. Going into the cafe he saw Mark Lee standing in the line arguing with someone with Yuta. Donghyuck then stood at the back of Mark trying to hide as he heard Yuta say "Come on it's just a photoshoot." and he heard Mark hiss trying to say " For the last time hyung, I don't want to do it. At least what is in it for me??" Yuta then thought about it as Mark continued "Never mind!! I don't wanna do it."

Donghyuck then tried to walk away but was recognized by Mark who sat down beside him saying "Hi." Donghyuck then froze and nodded as he thought _Mark actually sat beside me!!!! He started to talk_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for the abrupt end but I gotta go. I just realized I'm 30 minutes late for my tuitions!!!!Byeee. hope you like this chapter.


	6. I caught feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dreaming of running away from his deepest fear, butterflies he woke up to hear low whimpering from his right side as he got up turning the lights thinking Thank fucking God!!! and got up to see Mark sweating heavily while mumbling "I-I'm n-not!! N-no-NO!!!" Donghyuck was used to handling these since Jaemin also had some when they were kids so he held Mark's hand soothingly saying "Of course you're not!! Calm down!! Deep breath Mark!!" and patted his head with his other hand and wiped the sweat off rubbing his skin. Soon after Mark quietened down and Donghyuck yawned loudly and then removed his hand and then went back to his bed.

_I'm literally hallucinating or did Mark Lee sit beside me and talk to me first???_ Donghyuck was fidgeting as Mark sighed saying "Donghyuck, how many classes did you have??" Donghyuck then muttered, "I had 2!!" Mark pouted but Donghyuck could barely see it due to the shitty mask and Donghyuck thought _Damn that mask!!!_ as he said, "I still have 3 more to go." Donghyuck then told, "If it makes you feel any better I have 6 classes tomorrow." Mark nodded as he opened his mask to eat it. Donghyuck can't help but stare a bit cause first of all he doesn't see Mark's face that often and Second of all Mark lee is gorgeous and totally Donghyuck's type. Mark took a bite of his sandwich and Donghyuck averted his eyes and slurped his noodles quickly and his dumbass self choked on it, trying to grab water he looked to see nothing else and immediately thought _Fuck my habit of not bringing water while eating, Mom!! I need water!!_ as Mark held his hand and patted it passing his bottle. 

Donghyuck grabbed it and gulped it down fully as Mark said "Calmly." Donghyuck then grimaced as he thought _Ohhhh!! The embarrassment!! God TAKE ME!!_ Mark worriedly asked, "You okay???" Donghyuck nodded as he said "Please give me your mask!! I don't want to show my face right now, I'm feeling embarrassed." Mark laughed as he put another mask on the table and said " I get embarrassed every once in a while. It's kind of a reason why I wear this everywhere- and I-" Mark immediately stopped as he saw Donghyuck raise his eyes and oh boy was he in for a ride. Donghyuck put his chopsticks down and started to say "Mark you really shouldn't do that, you should be more confident, nope!! That's not it!! You have to have more self-esteem and believe in yourself cause you know why?? I think you're really handsome and cute and hot so I-I Ummm... I-" Donghyuck stopped rambling as he realized his speech and he grabbed the mask and ran off red-faced leaving Mark who was warm due to the compliment as he finished the last bite and put his mask up going to his next class.

Donghyuck ran and bumped into someone huge as they turned and he heard a familiar voice say "Hey hyuck!!!" Donghyuck looked up to see Johnny beaming at him. Donghyuck gripped his mask and dragged Johnny to the nearby empty room and said "I might have a crush on somebody!!" Johnny's mouth gaped as he asked "Who??" Donghyuck cringed as he said, "Mark Lee" 

Johnny sighed saying "I did not raise you for all this time for you to pine over your roommate!! You know having a crush on your roommate sucks!! I told this to you the 1st day I met you." Donghyuck then nodded saying "Yeh!! yeah!! But have you seen his face???" Johnny nodded as Donghyuck's jaw dropped and he picked it up saying "When??" Johnny sighed saying "He's my neighbor!!" Donghyuck then plopped down on one of the benches and said "So I'm not the special one who has seen his face!!" Johnny then smiled saying "It's okay but I have to warn you pining over your roommate sucks!! But I think you'll be able to handle it. If you can't feel free to stay at our dorm." Donghyuck retorted saying "To see you and Ten hyung make out and see Jaehyun hyung stare at Taeyong hyung like a creep??? Nope!! Thank you, It's better to sleep with Mark's gorgeous ass in my room."

Johnny then sighed saying "This kid!! Anyways try to drop hints, subtle ones!! Because you drop a huge bomb and he'll run away." Donghyuck then smirked asking "Telling all of this from experience eh??" Johnny grunted saying "Yep!! 1st year!!" and continued saying "I have to go to my class!! Go rest!" and went away. Donghyuck was still a bit confused like "Do I really like Mark Lee for his face and his personality???" stressed on the 'and'. Donghyuck got up thinking _Well I have to find out about that!!_ and got up and went to his dorm.

Going on he took his shoes off and put his stinky socks in the laundry basket and went to the bathroom. Scrubbing his face with some face wash he found out his mom had packed he looked at himself thinking why Mark hides his face but brushed it off to not brood on that thought and distract himself from his project which was given today. He went back and plopped down his bed dozing off as he was tired. Waking up he was flashed with someone magnificent and he was glad he slept for freaking 4 hours to see Mark Lee's torso as he said "Oh!! You're up!!" and covered his body and went to the bathroom with his clothes. Donghyuck etched as he thought _Should have pretended to see asleep!!!_ and fell as he saw his phone which was spammed by messages from Doyoung and Taeyong. He ignored them and called Doyoung first, he picked up fast and said "Hyuck, If Taeil asks for me, tell him you don't know, and btw I'm with Jaemin!!" Donghyuck answered, "I'll do that but why??" Doyoung sighed mumbling "I might have kissed him and run off!!" Donghyuck eyes widened as he got up yelling "WHaT???" Mark came out of the bathroom wearing no shirt worriedly asking "What happened??"

Donghyuck lowkey drooling said "Nothing!!" and he went away and Doyoung answered "I won't repeat the sentence!! I'm too ashamed!!" Donghyuck then cooled down saying "Hyung nothing to be ashamed of!! I'm just surprised you had the balls to kiss him because I could never do that!!" he sighed hugging his pillow as he continued "Hyung!! Just go confess!!" Doyoung said, "You know I can't do that!!" Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows and asked "Why can't you?? You know that he'll be finding you right now and if he declines take it lightly and then cry to Taeyong hyung." Doyoung chuckled saying " That's hard!!" Donghyuck sighed saying "That's life hyung. Very fucking unfair!!" Doyoung then sighed for the nth time and said "I'll think about it. Just don't let him know I called you and Taeyong wanted to speak with you so call him after me. Bye!!" Donghyuck cut the call and called Taeyong who picked up saying "Hyuckie!!! I'm hiding from Taeil because he found out about me talking to Doyoung. I'll be in your dorm in 5- SHit!!! He FoUnD MEE!!!!" and cut the call. Donghyuck chuckled saying "The hell??" as he turned to see Mark who was looking at him very hard. Donghyuck then smiled asking "What??" He just shook his head saying "You give good advice. You know that??" Donghyuck nodded saying "I know!! But I really haven't gone through any of these problems. It's just that I can relate to somethings I haven't experienced." Mark smiled as he took his books out and started to do his work!!

Donghyuck then felt weird as he scratched his neck and got up going to the bathroom to wash his face. Coming back he saw a timid Taeyong sitting on his bed looking cute as ever for some reason and he saw me and said "hyuck!! Save me!! Taeil said he'll skin me alive if he finds me. You know where Doyoung is right?? Just tell him." Donghyuck whispered in his ear bringing him forward "I send you to Jaehyun hyung and you'll be safe." and Taeyong shut up and Donghyuck held back a smirk as he called Jaehyun hyung as fast as possible and Taeyong looked at Mark and went to him saying "Mark please help a dear cousin!! I'll buy you premium face masks and chicken for a week!!" Mark smirked as he looked at Donghyuck shaking his head and said "No my dear hyung!! And besides Jaehyun hyung is not bad at all!!!" Taeyong grumbled "You're talking as if you know him." and at the time Jaehyun picked up Donghyuck's call and answered "Hi!! hyung!! Mark and I have a project but we have Taeyong hyung over here since he has a problem so if you could have him over we would be very grateful." using his really really sweet and cute voice and could see Taeyong melting a bit himself as Jaehyun over said "Ummm... I-I-I.."

Donghyuck couldn't handle it as he went out of the room and used his most threatening voice and said "Hyung!! I'm trying to get you both closer!! Don't be a pussy!!AGreE and come pick my Taeyong up!!" Jaehyun agreed saying, "Yes sir!!" and Donghyuck cut the call and came inside with the brightest smile he could make and said, "He'll come over." and sat down asking "You both are cousins???" Taeyong nodded and Donghyuck felt betrayed as he changed into Japanese and asked " Aniki where did you hide him till now??" Taeyong smiled saying "Knowing people as you exist I had to." Donghyuck got offended as Mark made a confused face asking "What??" and Donghyuck brushed it off as he heard a knock on their door and Donghyuck got up and opened the door to see Jaehyun in a tank top with shorts as he scratched his head saying "Taeyong hyung!! Let's go I need to complete something!!!" Donghyuck lastly went towards Taeyong and whispered "Hyung!! Beware Jaehyun hyung likes to workout while being half-naked." and looked at Taeyong's face morph into a pleading one. Donghyuck then urged Taeyong to get up who got up and Donghyuck just to add to the fun pushed him towards Jaehyun, Taeyong not expecting it wobbled falling right into Jaehyun's chest.

Jaehyun sighed blushing as he just dragged Taeyong with him while saying," Fuck you hyuck!!! Let's go hyung!!" Donghyuck smirked saying "Someone else would like that save that for them." and closed the door on them. He then turned to see Mark standing with his arms crossed delightfully smiling as Donghyuck sat down asking "What??" Mark just shook his head and sat down saying "You like to set people up don't you??" Donghyuck nodded and Mark added, "A little bit too much!!" Donghyuck showed his tongue and then said "go off!!" and the rest of the day passed with them speaking about their annoying classmates and teachers and while sleeping Donghyuck looked at Mark who had already dozed off looking like an angel with seagull eyebrows and concluded that he liked Mark for his face and personality.

While dreaming of running away from his deepest fear, butterflies he woke up to hear low whimpering from his right side as he got up turning the lights thinking _Thank fucking God!!!_ and got up to see Mark sweating heavily while mumbling "I-I'm n-not!! N-no-NO!!!" Donghyuck was used to handling these since Jaemin also had some when they were kids so he held Mark's hand soothingly saying "Of course you're not!! Calm down!! Deep breath Mark!!" and patted his head with his other hand and wiped the sweat off rubbing his skin. Soon after Mark quietened down and Donghyuck yawned loudly and then removed his hand and then went back to his bed.

Donghyuck still was chased by butterflies in his dream after but there at least Mark was running away with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in a university so if I don't write what happens there that accurately, please ignore them. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
